The invention is directed to a deburring tool with a quick change knife, made of at least two releasably connectable parts.
The company Cogsdill supplies conventional tools that have an approximately cylindrical guide sleeve with a transverse slit extending over the entire length of the guide sleeve, with a fastening screw extending through the transverse slit at a predetermined location.
The deburring knife to be inserted into the transverse slit has a forward cutter portion, followed by a neck with a reduced diameter, which transitions into a guide member with a greater diameter.
This conventional knife is held in the guide sleeve by an approximately keyhole-shaped opening disposed in the guide member with the greater diameter, and a rotatable, key-shaped pin that can be inserted in the opening.
In the open position, the knife is therefore inserted with the wider guide member into the longitudinal slit in the guide sleeve, wherein the fastening pin is rotated so that it can extend through the slit in the guide member of the knife which is open on one end. When the fastening pin is rotated, its greater cross-section engages with the keyhole-shaped opening in the knife, thereby holding the knife firmly in the knife holder.
However, the knife can still cant in the knife holder, and in order to prevent canting, a projection, which cooperates with a corresponding adjustment screw, is formed on the rear free end of the conventional knife, which prevents canting of the knife in the guide sleeve.
A deburring tool of this type with a quick change knife has proven useful, although the manufacture of the knife is relatively complex. The knife must also have a well-defined keyhole-shaped opening in the larger diameter guide portion, which is also difficult to produce.
Such type of knife holder has proven to be impossible to manufacture, in particular for small deburring tools, which are used, for example, to debur hole with diameters smaller than 4 mm. Accordingly, for this application the conventional knife must be rigidly attached directly in the guide sleeve, for example by soldering or gluing. The knife could then no longer be exchanged.
It is therefore an object of the invention to modify a deburring tool with a quick change knife, so that the knife can be exchanged easily and reliably even with small deburring diameters.